<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Askeladd's New Boy Wife by Willy_Wanker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754172">Askeladd's New Boy Wife</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker'>Willy_Wanker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abuse, Content approved by SCAR, Kidnapping, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Canon Divergence to Askeladd and Thorfinn relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga), Canute/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sin Corps</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Askeladd's New Boy Wife</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience.) </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://tiny.cc/NI0W4"> Scar Server </a></p><p>Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thorfinn rocked back and forth on the deck with the sea current. The dry salty ocean air coated his tear-stained cheeks. His father's death was still fresh in his memory but he had no more tears left to cry.</p><p>Askeladd looked at his new stowaway with his icy blue eyes. A gaze that gave off a chilling vibe of the cold harsh realities of the world they had witnessed over the years. </p><p>Bjorn nudged his commander. "What are we going to do with him? It's been a few weeks and he's already digging into our food supply. Some of the crew are getting annoyed, not to mention he wants your head," the tall imposing man pointed out, crossing his arms and also eyeing up the young boy.</p><p>Waves continued to crash against the ship’s bow. The seasoned sailors’ sea legs were the only thing that kept them upright. Thorfinn wasn't so experienced as he fell pathetically getting tangled in some rope. </p><p>Askeladd looked at the young boy, watching as he tried his hardest to find his footing. He sighed, placing both hands on his hips, and turned to face Bjorn with a nonchalant expression. </p><p>"He is pathetic, Bjorn," Askeladd said in a gruff voice, his icy blue eyes back on the young boy, who had finally found some form of grip and was holding onto the side of the ship on a vice-like grip. "But you'll find that a boy who has nothing will have his uses further down the line…." </p><p>Thorfinn, meanwhile, holding onto the side, felt a strange presence overcome him, like two predatory eyes had laid upon him, filled with nothing but ill intent and devious thoughts. He turned slowly, shaking, and found the owner of the eyes, the very man who had killed his father. </p><p>Askeladd smiled a sweetly fake smile and waved his hand at Thorfinn, the young boy knowing all too well the deceit and facade behind it. </p><p>The young boy did all he did to withhold his anger, to tame the beast that was threatening to break out of its cage and attack the man. </p><p>The blonde man approached Thorfinn, towering over him. "You know Thorfinn, every one of my crewmates earns their keep and place on the battlefield. You, on the other hand, are too young to fight… just yet…" Askeladd sat next to the boy. The captain was still taller even in this position. He leaned his head back and lamented, "The seas are lonely, Thorfinn." </p><p>Askeladd suddenly stood and grabbed Thorfinn by the hair, raising him up. The boy kicked and struggled, hollering in the process. The captain bellowed, "If any of you have a problem with this kid take it up with me! He will now be my property!"</p><p>"Property?!" Thorfinn shouted as he was dropped with a thud, "What do you mean?" he asked amid the crew's murmurs.</p><p>Askeladd squatted down and explained in a few words, "If you want to remain on my ships and have the opportunity to kill me you ARE going to be my wife," he said, emphasizing that Thorfinn really didn't have a say in the matter.</p><p>The crew grew silent as Thorfinn shouted, "What if I don't want to cook and clean?!" he protested, drawing his dagger. </p><p>Askeladd belted out a hearty chuckle which was soon joined by Bjorn and the rest of the crew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was the beginning of a collaboration but my co-author lost his passion for continuing and abandoned it so depending on how well it's received I might continue it myself, tell me what you want to see you the next chapter?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>